kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Dark Inferno χ
. }} }= |Description=♥♥Geen foto beskikbaar op die oomblik nie.♥♥ Met my sal jy 'n warm inferno ervaar. —Sandra Ws Gebruiker Pain88— |Image= |charworld1=Keyblade Graveyard |game1=Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind |type=Pureblood Heartless |spec=HeartlessBoss |s1=Invisible |s2=Orcus |s3=Dark Inferno |s4=Vanitas |journalKH3=The darkness that erupted out of Ventus's heart and turned into an aggressive Heartless. But the voice that was heard at the time intimated that it was "darkness" itself. What did it mean... }} - Statistiek = |spec=HeartlessBoss |KH3HP= |KH3EXP= |KH3loc1=Keyblade Graveyard |KH3enc1= |KH3LV1= |KH3phys= |KH3fire= |KH3bliz= |KH3thun= |KH3water= |KH3aero= |KH3dark= |KH3neutral= |KH3rapid= |KH3free= |KH3elec= |KH3stun= |KH3hunny= |KH3reac= |KH3rev= |KH3att= |KH3dam= |KH3reward= |KH3world=Keyblade Graveyard }}}} Die Donker inferno χ (engels: Dark Inferno χ) is 'n Pureblood Heartless wat in Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind bekendgestel is. Wanneer Sora in Ventus se hart binnekom, word hy gestuit deur 'n entiteit wat na homself verwys as "Darkness", wat die vorm aanneem van Dark Inferno χ. Voorkoms Die Donker inferno χ is identies aan Donker inferno, maar het goue kenmerke eerder as oranje. Hy is dus 'n humanoïde hartelose, met 'n gespierde liggaam, toegerus met membraanvlerke, 'n stert wat deur lemme beëindig word, en wie se voete eindig in klontjies wat deur ligwiele omring is. Die belangrikste verskil tussen hierdie twee Heartless is hul kleur: Dark Inferno χ se liggaam is effens gelerig en sy horings en vlerke is geel, so ook die binnekant van sy liggaam en die oppervlak van die lemme vanaf sy swaarde. Sy armbande en sy "serp" is 'n lila tot geel helling. Die naam verwys na die assosiasie met duisternis, en deel 'n naamskema met baie ander Pureblood Heartless, en die brandende voorkoms van sy horings en ranke, tesame met sy vurige aanvalle. Storie ''Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind'' Wanneer Sora sy reis begin om Kairi se hart te herstel met behulp van die wakker krag, kom hy eers in Ventus se hart binne, wanneer hy probeer om Ventus wakker te maak, word hy gestop deur 'n entiteit wat na homself verwys as "Darkness". Sora bevraagteken of "darkness" Vanitas is, maar kry nie 'n antwoord nie, want die entiteit vorm homself in Dark Inferno χ en veg teen Sora. Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind Strategie As 'n variasie van die Donker inferno, gebruik die Donker inferno χ similar soortgelyke aanvalle. In 'n noue geveg kan hy via 'n kombinasie van sewe swaarde aanval deur met 'n vinnige snelheid in die rigting van Sora te vorder, eindig met 'n onstuitbare lading, of hy eers op Sora te jaag, voordat hy drie vinnige houe maak, waarvan die laaste onstuitbaar is. Hy kan ook sy lemme oplig om Soras volgende aanval af te weer voordat hy terugveg. Boonop kan hy van die veld verdwyn en sfere van die Duisternis oproep wat Sora aanval nadat hy hom 'n rukkie omring het. Dit is moontlik om die aanval te vermy via sweefvlug of deur opeenvolgende blokkeer te plaas; gebruik die blokkeer wanneer hulle begin vinniger raak om daar te kom. Alhoewel sy arsenaal soortgelyk is aan die van die Donker inferno, is hierdie teenstander duidelik minder gevaarlik vanweë sy laer vlak, maar ook omdat hy nie sy aura's wen nie (en dus nie kragtiger word nie) as en namate die geveg vorder. Videos Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts III bosses